1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermostat for use with a space conditioning system. More specifically, this invention concerns a control for energizing the space conditioning system in response to the thermostat and means for determining if the thermostat is appropriately functioning and/or appropriately wired to the control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioners including units for supplying only cooling as well as heat pumps which supply heating and cooling, furnaces, electric resistance heaters and other space conditioning devices for heating and cooling, ventilating, humidifying and dehumidifying air are often controlled by a thermostat. Typically, the thermostat has a series of thermal sensing elements connected to ascertain the temperature of the space to be conditioned and to generate a signal upon a variance from a desired temperature being detected.
The thermostat is typically located in a centralized area of the space to be conditioned to detect the temperature at that location. Control wiring extends from the thermostat to the space conditioning unit. This control wiring is usually field installed and as a result thereof is subject to installer error in making the appropriate connections. Problems that can occur include the control wires being connected to the wrong thermostat terminals as well as a malfunction within the thermostat itself.
Damage to the space conditioning system may occur as a result of a malfunction or a miswired thermostat. Additionally, the space conditioning system may be unable to function to provide heating or cooling as a result of miswiring the connections to the thermostat. In either event, the occupant of the space to be conditioned is subject to discomfort as a result of the failure of the air conditioning system to properly operate.